nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
Nicktoons:Alfred's Brother Returns cutscenes
Cutscene 1: Alfred:Guys!!! I found a letter from my brother from Canada! Spongebob:A Visitor!!! Feliciano:Yay!!! Cutscene 2: (Matthew knocks on the door) All:Hi Matthew! Matthew:Why,thanks for the welcome! Spongebob:Why don't you come in? Matthew:Don't mind if I do... Cutscene 3: (2 Months later,the Nicktoons have much busy work.) Matthew:Spongebob,do you need help? Spongebob:Sorry,got work to do. Matthew:Hey,Danny,need some help or assistance? Danny:Sorry,gotta do some work. Matthew:Big Brother,do you want to do something? Alfred:Sorry dude,got to get some work done! (Matthew cries and goes out the door) Frankie:What's up with him? Jason:I don't know. Cutscene 4: (the Nicktoons get an Email) Alfred:Oh no,what does it say?It reads: Dear Alfred and other fellow Nicktoons, I have become tired of my life and decided to start a life of crime, I struck a deal with the Evil Syndicate and have captured some Nicktoons to turn into Oozoidbots.Look out Nicktoons,or I just might bomb the WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD!!! From, Matthew Williams Alfred:Guys,this is bad! I call in lead and let's go,my brother dosen't know what he's doing! Arthur:I can't imagine what could happen. Cutscene 5: (At Bikini Bottom,where Plankton is prepared to fight) Alfred:Oh god,who the fuck decided to let is fight Plankton? Arthur:Ok you little wanker,where's Matthew? Plankton:Can't tell you yet,but Maria can!!! Oozoidbot Maria:Prepare to die,you little fuckers. (As The Nicktoons fight Oozoidbot Maria) (After the Nicktoons fight Oozoidbot Maria) Maria:Oh god,Alfred! What happened? Alfred:No time now! Let's go to the next place. Cutscene 6: (At Fairy World) Oozoidbot Juan:Prepare to fight,pussys. Crocker:And me,too. Arthur:Wait what did he say? Alfred:Let's just fight. (As the Nicktoons fight Oozoidbot Juan and Crocker) (After the Nicktoons fight Oozoidbot Juan and Crocker) Juan:Jesus Fuck,what the hell happened? Danny:No time for that,we have to save everyone! Cutscene 7: (At Allaince HQ) Oozoidbot Benny: Welcome, bitches. Prepare to die. Sean: And feel my wrath. (As the Nicktoons battles Oozoidbot Benny and Sean) (After they was defeated) Benny: Who the hell does this guy think he is. And what the fuck is going on? Frankie: Just come on, we'll explain on the way. Jason: Yeah. Cutscene 8: (At Amity Park) Oozoidbot Kenny:What up Douches? Vlad:Prepare for some massive beatings. (As the Nicktoons fight Oozoidbot Kenny and Vlad) (After the Nicktoons fight Kenny and Vlad) Kenny:Ohhh,at least I didn't die. Cutscene 9: (At Retroville) Oozoidbot Emmet:Looks like Master Matthew will rule Earth today. Beautiful Georgeous:And Me too. (As the Nicktoons fight Emmet and Beautiful Georgeous) (After the Nicktoons Emmet and Beautiful Georgeous) Emmet:Hey guys,I found a way to save every character and go to Matthew's Secret Place. All:Let's use it! (They go through the game without even trying and get to Matthew's Secret Place) Cutscene 10: (At Matthew's Secret Place) Mountie Matthew:How did you hoes get here? Emmet:Time Travel! Mountie Matthew:Whatever,Canada will rule over USA and the Universe!!! (As the Nicktoons finally get to Matthew) (After the Nicktoons fight Matthew) Mountie Matthew:Let me use my taser. (Matthew tases everyone except Alfred) Mountie Matthew:I wanted to have a little talk with you,Big Brother. Alfred:It dosen't have to be like this...You are my brother,and we could work together,right? Matthew:Well,I guess I will help you guys. (A black hole opens) All:OH NO!!! Cutscene 11: (At Center of Time and Space) Oozoidbot AVGN: Fuck your ass. Jimmy: Alright, who just said that? Blake: Well, well, well, if it's isn't Bad Cop, thought I might not come back, well, WRONG!!!!!!!!!!!! Calamitous: Prepare to die, Nicktoons. (As the Nicktoons battles Oozoidbot AVGN, Blake, Calamitous, and the Magophoidbot) (After they was defeated) AVGN: Ugh, man, what the hell just happened? Alfred:To get bro hammered. (Alfred and Matthew kick Blake,Calamitous,and The Magophoidbot out into space) Matthew:Brother,I forgive what i did,can you forgive me,eh? Alfred:Sure,and you can join our team. Matthew:Thanks brother. The End